


From The Rooftops Of Rome

by missmarywesker



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarywesker/pseuds/missmarywesker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eagle muses and observes from the roof of St. Peter's and an ally joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Rooftops Of Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Again, getting used to HTML. Also, this fic was written before the release of Revelations. I felt like I was going to miss Rome and the babies (recruits). Yes, I call them my babies.

_"Where is deliverance? Will you walk with me? From your history; talk of lies. Where is your witness? There isn't. Hide your wings and we'll take the sky. Who needs forgiveness, when we all speak fluent lies? Here is deliverance; you're in it. Smile tonight for you have arrived; arise and bring the heavens down." Blaqk Audio – "The Witness"_

_"Shadows dance back up, it's happening again. If you listen closely you might hear them whisper. 'We hold all the secrets, we hold all the words; but they're scrambled and broken so you'll never know.' Can't you feel them breathing down your neck?" These New Puritans – "We Want War"_

He sits and watches.

Always vigilant. The omni-present agent of death can be nothing else.

The wounded Eagle perches on the top of St. Peter's Basilica in Roma. The Master Assassin looks over the city, but doesn't really see it. He's lost in his thoughts. A lifetime of memories. Memories of pain, betrayal, love, loss, lies, struggle. His life has been hard. His past painful.

His present? Better. Still hard, but better.

He's so close. So close to his goal. To destroy the men responsible for his pain and loss. The man who brought about his father's downfall; and brought his brothers down with him.

And his ambitious son; who was making great strides in conquering Italia.

Golden eyes blink and look down. Bright blue silhouettes stand out from dull blue and red as he watches his recruits in the streets. They work in the darkness…to preserve the light. Learning, blending, spying. Killing. 

They listen for the smallest whisper of treason, breath of concern, whimper of hopelessness.

Roma is suffering.

And the Eagle intends to set things right.

His eyes flick over to a tight corner where a fight has broken out. One of the novices has been made. Three guards engage the assassin in training; the red standing out obscenely.

In under a minute, three red figures are lying dead in a hidden corner and the novice makes a quick getaway scaling a building and hiding on the roof.

The Eagle smirks to himself; remembering the many, many times in his life that maneuver saved him. He knows he's taught them well. He trusts them to do right when he is gone.

He hears the sound of leather scratching stone and wood creaking. He knows no guard can scale this building; nor would they even dare with it under construction.

"Are you alright, Maestro?" A soft, feminine voice questions; as his first full-fledged Assassin recruit pulls herself up to rest on the rafters beside him. He turns his head and blinks; his vision returning to normal.

Her eyes are hidden by her hood; her dark hair spills out over her shoulders. He always wonders why it's left loose; but she gets her jobs done so she can leave it so long as it doesn't hinder her.

"I am fine. Taking advantage of a rare quiet moment." He replies; his voice low and calm from years of hardship. She relaxes at the sound of the Eagle's voice. "Have you come up here just to check on me?"

She smiles. "Si, I have." She answers; directing her gaze to the city below. She remembers when the Eagle took her under his wing; rescuing her from a group of guards that outnumbered her. It feels like a lifetime ago. _The liberation of Roma has begun._ As she looks down; she thinks of his words to her. She sees it.

The Eagle thinks of how the city has begun to change; to flourish. Slowly, and unnoticed to one not amongst the people. But it is happening. He thinks again of how close he is to finishing it all; the journey for vengeance he departed on years and years ago. It's at his fingertips.

"Will you be here all night?" The younger Assassin asks her Mentor. He looks to her again. "Perhaps. I enjoy it here." He does. He can think. And not think. She shifts her weight; resting more comfortably. "Well; I shall remain too. Only if it does not bother you." She adds at the end; not wanting to disturb him. He chuckles softly. "You may stay. I enjoy your company."

She gives a pleased hum and leans back against the building; her gaze moving from the Eagle and the city below. They quietly sit beside each other; sometimes exchanging glances, enjoying the peace of the moment. Both knowing it won't last. But that's alright.

The Assassin's time is now. _His time is now._ Ezio Auditore will have his vengeance.


End file.
